


of board meetings and friendship

by silenceandtears



Series: Avatar Modern AU [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ...... i, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Texting, aang voice: sends lemur, he is in a board meeting and they are bombarding him with texts, it's occured to me that this is quite literally crack, june is an enabler, me on zero sleep, ngl so is Azula, they're all friends I LOVE FRIENDSHIP, we stan Friendship, what am I doing with my lifeee, zuko voice: what are you doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceandtears/pseuds/silenceandtears
Summary: Told in texts; the story of a board meeting, and this new phenomenon called friendship.
Series: Avatar Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558525
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211





	of board meetings and friendship

**Author's Note:**

> do I have work to do yes will I do it also yes will it be at three am definite yes
> 
> this was meant to be a one shot but then it got out of control so I'm splitting it in two :D this is terrible please don't hate me such horrible writing should not be allowed to exist on this earth

_**god >> Sparky** _

**Toph, 4:24 am:** how's the board meeting, Sparky?

 **Zuko, 4:31 am:** Toph Beifong.

 **Zuko, 4:33 am:** You did not just wake up this early just to text me in the middle of my board meeting.

 **Toph, 4:35 am:** oh, I did.

 **Toph, 4:36 am:** and I got the rest of them in on it, too.

 **Toph, 4:36 am:** lol rip

 **Zuko, 4:37 am:** I will send June after you, don't think I won't. 

_**Mom >> Zuko** _

**Katara, 4:38 am:** Sending the women to do the dirty work, hmm? 

_**Uncle >> Nephew** _

**Iroh, 4:39 am:** How is the board meeting going, Nephew?

 **Zuko, 4:40 am:** I AM BEING HARRASSED

 **Iroh, 4:41 am** : oh dear

 **Zuko, 4:42 am:** Don't you dare make a joke about girlfriends. I can sense you thinking of one.   


_**June >> "Boss"** _

**June, 4:50 am:** I'm this close to confiscating your phone, boss.

 **Zuko, 4:51 am:** Do it please I'm desperate here

 **June, 4:52 am:** On second thought, I'll take notes for you.   


_**Not My Actual Brother >> Azula** _

**Zuko, 4:53 am:** I've been betrayed so many times today and we're not even five hours in

 **Azula, 4:55 am:** heck yeah add me to the list 

_**Scary Asians Club (plus Zuko)** _

**Mai, 4:57 am:** Before you ask, it's too entertaining watching your expression from here.

 **Mai, 4:58 am:** Have fun.

 **Zuko, 5:00 am:** I feel like the only times you have emotion is when you're laughing at me.

 **Ty Lee, 5:00 am:** I mean, you'd be right in one thing! :)

 **Zuko, 5:01 am:** Were you two in on this?

 **Zuko, 5:01 am:** Was Azula?

 **Zuko, 5:01 am:** AZULA YOU'RE IN THIS CHAT TOO

 **Zuko, 5:02 am:** You came just to laugh at me didn't you

 **Zuko, 5:02 am:** You can all read this, I can see you looking at your phones

 **Mai, 5:02 am:** Pay attention to the meeting, CEO. 

_**Zuko >> Suki** _

**Zuko, 5:03 am:** suki please you're my last hope

 **Suki, 5:05 am:** Fix your grammar and then come back to me.

 **Suki, 5:07 am:** Peasant. 

_**COOLEST PERSON >> Zuko** _

**Sokka, 5:08 am:** So.

 **Zuko, 5:08 am:** NOT YOU TOO

 **Sokka, 5:09 am:** Uh, you might want to know

 **Sokka, 5:09 am:** Aang just got his phone out

 **Sokka, 5:09 am:** he's on the camera app

 **Sokka, 5:09 am:** also he brought the lemur today

 **Zuko, 5:10 am:** Oh

 **Zuko, 5:10 am:** Oh _no_

 **Sokka, 5:11 am:** good luck buddy

 **Sokka, 5:11 am:** You can pay me back by KEEPING YOUR MONSTER CAT AWAY

 **Zuko, 5:11 am:** How dare you, Sushi is a great and wonderful cat who I will not trade for anything.

_**ZUKO!!!!!:D! >> Aang** _

**Zuko, 5:12 am:** Aang, no.

 **Zuko, 5:12 am:** They've moved on to employee pay rates and what my plans are while we refocus to technology innovation, I have to talk soon.

 **Zuko, 5:13 am:** And I can't do that with you sPAMMING MY PHONE

**_Aang_ sent _(84)_ images **

**Aang, 5:13 am:** whoops sorry my hand slipped

 **Aang, 5:13 am:** But look! it's Momo sitting on Appa!!!!:D

 **Aang, 5:14 am:** aren't they ADORABLE!!!!:):):D

 **Zuko, 5:14 am:** You are the reason I have no iCloud backup left.

 **Zuko, 5:15 am:** Put the phone down. 

**Aang, 5:15 am:** It's scientifically proven that animals reduce stress!

 **Aang, 5:15 am:** You like science, right? 

_**Whole Gang Chat!:)** _   
**Zuko, 5:32 am:** DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO OTHER THAN BOTHER ME

 **Zuko, 5:33 am:** I STOOD UP FOR TWENTY MINUTES

 **Zuko, 5:33 am:** AND I COME BACK WITH A HUNDRED TWENTY-FOUR MESSAGES

 **Toph, 5:33 am:** lol

 **Suki, 5:33 am:** Sorry Zuko

 **Sokka, 5:34 am:** I tried to stop them I swear

 **Katara, 5:34 am:** Liar, Suki looked at you /once/ and you gave in

 **Azula, 5:34 am:** it's what friends are for, brother dear

 **Azula, 5:34 am:** Not that you'd know.

 **Sokka, 5:35 am:** HOLY

 **Toph, 5:35 am:** this is why azula's my favorite sozin sibling

 **Zuko, 5:36 am:** ...

 **Zuko, 5:36 am:** I'm too old for this

 **Zuko, 5:36 am:** Aang what the half of these are just random pictures or smiley faces

 **Zuko, 5:37 am:** And the other half is you typing hi

 **Katara, 5:37 am:** :)

 **Zuko, 5:37 am:** KATARA

 **Zuko, 5:37 am:** NO

 **Zuko, 5:38 am:** I TRUSTED YOU

 **Zuko, 5:38 am:** Ugh friends

 **Toph, 5:38 am:** did you just say we were friends

 **Zuko, 5:39 am:** No

 **Zuko, 5:39 am:** oh no

 **Zuko, 5:39 am:** How do you delete texts oh no

 **Toph, 5:40 am:** too late screenshotted

 **Mai, 5:40 am:** Wow, Ty Lee and I haven't gotten him to say that ever

 **Mai, 5:40 am:** and we've known each other our whole lives

 **Zuko, 5:40 am:** OKAY

 **Zuko, 5:41 am:** LOOK

 **Suki, 5:41 am:** I've marked it on my calendar.

 **Katara, 5:41 am:** Send the screenshot to me.

 **Aang, 5:42 am:** YOU DO LIKE US!!!

 **Zuko, 5:42 am:** i will commit murder

 **Sokka, 5:42 am:** I'm posting it on Twitter

 **Zuko, 5:43 am:** Sokka.

 **Zuko, 5:43 am:** I will send Sushi after you.

 **Sokka, 5:43 am:** ...

 **Suki, 5:43 am:** I did it for him.

 **Suki, 5:43 am:** Suffer. 

_**Nephew >> Uncle** _

**Zuko, 5:44 am:** UNCLE

 **Zuko, 5:44 am:** CORRAL MY FRIENDS

 **Iroh, 5:44 am:** Goodness, Zuko!

 **Iroh, 5:45 am:** I haven't ever heard you call anyone your friend before!

 **Zuko, 5:45 am:** UNCLE 

_**Whole Gang Chat! :)** _

**Toph, 5:48 am:** we’ll stop bothering you if you take us for ice cream

 **Katara, 5:48 am:** Oh my god Toph my hero

 **Mai, 5:48 am:** @the CEO of this company who has more money than the rest of us hello I know you can see this

 **Zuko, 5:49 am:** YOU’RE LIKE

YOU HAVE AT LEAST AS MUCH MONEY AS I DO

W H A T

I

AZULA BACK ME UP

 **Azula, 6:01 am:** mmm no I’ll let you crash and burn

And enjoy my ice cream as you do

 **Zuko, 6:01 am:** I hate this family

Fine.

 **Sokka, 6:02 am:** YES

OKAY SO YOU KNOW THAT PLACE AT THE END OF TH TWENTYSCOND AVNU

 **Suki, 6:02 am:** The heck is that spelling??

I’m disowning you

 **Sokka, 6:03 am:** THAT’S OKAY BC I’LL HAVE MY I C E C D E A M

Also Zuko June retweeted the screenshot

 **Zuko, 6:03 am:** WH 

_**"Boss" >> June** _

**Zuko, 6:03 am:** JUNE 

**June, 6:03 am:** No idea what you could be angry about, but I need to take notes. 

**Zuko, 6:04 am:** JUNE

_**Whole Gang Chat!:)** _

**Zuko, 9:34 am:** What flavours do you all want for your stupid ice cream

 **Aang, 9:34 am:** YES

 **Sokka, 9:34 am:** CHOCOLATE THANKS FRIEND ICE CREAM IS THE BEST

 **Aang, 9:34 am:** WHATEVER'S NEW!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Suki, 9:35 am:** The amount of smiley faces there are there is quite honestly terrifying

 **Suki, 9:35 am:** and vanilla, thanks Zuko

 **Sokka, 9:36 am:** BOO

 **Sokka, 9:36 am:** BORING I'M DISAPPOINTED

 **Katara, 9:36 am:** Strawberry! Thanks!!

 **Zuko, 9:37 am:** Everyone is cancelled except for Suki and Katara

 **Sokka, 9:37 am:** OH OH MY GOD TOPH DID YOU SEE THAT

 **Sokka, 9:37 am:** ZUKO MY CHILD I'M SO PROUD YOU'RE LEARNING

 **Toph, 9:38 am:** I can't SEE, genius

 **Toph, 9:38 am:** and rocky road, Zuko

 **Azula, 9:38 am:** youre all basic. raspberry sorbet.

 **Sokka, 9:39 am:** aLRIGHT RICH KID

 **Zuko, 9:39 am:** Is he always like this... loud when ice cream is involved?

 **Katara, 9:39 am:** Oh, yeah, totally

 **Katara, 9:39 am:** Once in fifth grade

 **Sokka, 9:39 am:** KATARA NO I KNOW YOUR SECRETS

 **Zuko, 9:40 am:** Alright well Mai Ty Lee what do you two want?

 **Mai, 9:40 am:** To hear the end of Katara's story.

 **Zuko, 9:40 am:** ...

 **Mai, 9:40 am:** Also raspberry sorbet. Thanks, I guess.

 **Zuko, 9:40 am:** Okay, and vanilla for Ty Lee, probably?

 **Ty Lee, 9:41 am:** Yeah!!!! thanks Zuko!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDD

 **Suki, 9:41 am:** God

 **Suki, 9:41 am:** You and Aang

_**Zuko >> Mom** _

**Zuko, 9;41 am:** What's the story

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hi there to the people who were willing to get to the end THANK YOU!!!!! kudos/comments appreciated but not necessary, of course!!  
> I've kind of fleshed this world out more? Zuko inherited a huge weapons company that Ozai owned but he's trying to turn it towards like space exploration? June is his assistant and Mai is his secretary and I was thinking Azula and Ty Lee would be like,,, President and Vice-President respectively (please don't kill me I barely know how big companies work)  
> adhfauisdhf do please tell me what you thought of the ice cream flavours I'm not going to lie I STRUGGLED with some of them  
> Also Sokka definitely named the Scary Asian Club (plus Zuko) (he added the plus Zuko once he got to know him better and decided that he wasn't really all that scary and to this day Zuko rages over it but has yet to change the name) group chat just putting that out there and Aang probably named the main one  
> Also Aang is probably some kind of like,, idk like works in a union? I swear I know exactly what I was going to say but I can't remember the term for it now EVEN THOUGH I DID LIKE TEN SECONDS AGO, I'd think he works on improving the foster system and is a peace advocator; I think so is Katara except I think maybe she's also in law school and Toph brings all the money and influence of the Beifong family with her and is also trying to decide what she wants to do with her life. Sokka I was thinking like an astrophysics degree? And wants to be an astronaut (I'm not sure where that came from, please don't kill me) and Suki was like, in a military school? And was the best in her year but I'm still trying to decide what I want her to have done from there :D  
> also the contact names are bc Sokka and Aang put most of them in  
> THANKS FOR READING FRIENDS  
> Final note, Tumblr that I rarely post on is at silence-and-tears!!! I don’t post much but I’d love to talk to y’all so!!!:D


End file.
